Visitant Lights
en:Main PageCategory:Abyssea __TOC__ Introduction A curious byproduct of the dimensional anchor bestowed on adventurers during their sojourn in Abyssea, is the manifestation of glowing auras which surround their bodies. These auras, commonly referred to as lights, are of fundamental importance in Abyssea and can be harnessed by adventurers to further their goals. Primarily, they affect the rate/quality of the Sturdy Pyxides that drop from foes slain in Abyssea, as well as the Experience Points and Cruor bestowed from each foe. With the appropriate lights built up, lucrative and rewarding contents can be regularly found in the chests, such as key items, augmented equipment, HP/MP/TP/JA restores, and visitant time extensions. Lights are generally enhanced by defeating enemies, with the type of killing blow determining which type of light is bestowed (see below). Certain monsters in Abyssea do not produce some lights; for example, monsters like Pachypodium or River Murex do not produce Ruby light from Weapon Skill kills. As such they tend to build Experience Points rewards per kill at a much slower rate. In turn, this also makes them a good choice for easily gaining time extensions, seeing as how melee can WS without worrying about accidentally killing the monster and building Ruby lights and getting Red chests to drop instead of Blue. Lights can also be obtained from Red Sturdy Pyxides. There is the chance that they can contain certain types of lights that cannot be obtained from defeating enemies (see below). The chance is heightened with a high value of Ruby light. Built-up lights are only lost when a character leaves Abyssea. Changing to a different enemy target or logging out/disconnecting does not remove lights, nor do they decay over time. If targeting a particular mob that does not bestow a particular light that you want, it is possible to build the light on other targets. For instance, Devegetators do not bestow Azure light, which is considered a staple by most Abyssea groups because it is necessary for a high rate of blue chests, and therefore a steady rate of time extensions. However, a high rate of blue chest drops can still be achieved on Devegetators by building the azure light on different targets. Each person has their own individual light count, which starts at zero upon entering Abyssea, and is reset to zero upon exiting Abyssea. For this reason, new people to an alliance should avoiding landing kill shots, as they lack the lights to guarantee worthwhile chest drops. (Example: new members getting a kill shot that drops an xp chest can give about 250xp vs. 1250xp for someone with capped lights.) Whenever a light is gained by anyone in a group (whether it be from defeating foes or opening red chests), it is gained by everyone in the group. The experience points you currently receive will be lowered by a small-moderate amount if you switch mobs, or kill an NM. Even if that NM is of the same family, your XP rate can be cut in half or lower upon killing it without using a Call for Help. Interestingly, if someone kills a monster outside range for receiving experience points, those not receiving the experience will not have their experience points received reset. This makes having new members farm their own lights from monsters like Ephemeral Murex while inside the alliance a viable option for recapping lights of returning members, or capping the lights of those new to the party. As a rule of thumb lights cap at 30 (from kills of regular enemies, not NMs or Ephemerals), but it would never hurt to have more. Below is a general overview of the various lights, and a table listing monsters and what lights they can produce. Light Types 'Standard Lights' *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), Damage Over Time, or from Red Pyxides. **Unlike the other lights, Pearlescent light is not always granted upon making the appropriate killing blow upon standard enemies. However, from most NMs, Pearlescent light can be gained at a 100% rate with the appropriate killing blow. ***Maximum Light Determined by about a 95% chest spawn rate. (Note that depending on the traffic in the zone and how many chests are currently on the ground, this value can be lower, due to the limitations on the amount of chests that can be spawned at any given time.) Best way to build Pearlescent lights: Defeat NMs, as most of them bestow Pearlescent light at a 100% rate. Tier I VNMs are a popular target for this due to their relative ease to spawn and defeat. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weaponskills, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effect kills from Weaponskills counts towards Ruby) ***Maximum Light Determined by Red pyxides yielding almost exclusively Golden, Silvery, and Ebon lights. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, this includes but is not limited to both types of Blue Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effects from Skillchains closed by Blue Mage's Chain Affinity count towards Azure) ***Maximum Light determined by the 1250 EXP drop from Blue Pyxides. Best way to build Azure lights: Ephemeral mobs found around the zone! Each kill gives approximately 5-10 lights worth, so a couple of BLM can build to 30 Azure lights in about 7-10 min. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating enemies with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light determined by 99-100% of gold pyxides being large size. 'Lights From Red Sturdy Pyxides Only' *'Golden:' Enemies will bestow experience points at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. ***Maximum Light Determined when EXP per kill no longer rises as a result of receiving more Golden lights. *'Silvery:' Enemies will bestow cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. ***Maximum Light Determined when cruor per kill no longer rises as a result of receiving more Silvery lights. *'Ebon:' Enemies will bestow experience points and cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. ***Maximum Light value is significantly higher than Golden and Silvery, and is difficult to determine. Ebon lights will continue to enhance EXP/cruor rates even after Golden and Silvery light values are capped. Lights by Monster image:Check.gif = Can be Built Confirmed image:Eks.gif = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Abyssea - Misareaux Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa Abyssea - Grauberg Abyssea - Uleguerand Abyssea - Altepa